Lord Beerus and Whis's Flea Bath
by TwistedSwirlingTeacups
Summary: Lord Beerus gets fleas from earth and passes them on to Whis and they later end up in a bath together..which one thing leads to another and they soon end up in bed together. (;
1. Chapter 1

Lord Beerus gets fleas

AN: Hey so this is my first fanfic on this site so please be nice. I am nervous because this is my first Guy x Guy fanfic. So enjoy (;

Lord Beerus's pov

I sighed, waiting for food can be so boring. I was sitting down at a table near the back of Bulma's yard. These earthlings promised Whis and I a huge feast for turning back time and saving this planet. How embarrassing. The God of Destruction and his attendant save a planet. I guess if any one asks I'll just have to inform them about Earths food. It certainly has a certain flavor that other worlds can't recreate. I've tried a lot of Earths food and Bulma's promised that I haven't even come close to trying a fourth of the percentage of food on this planet. Perhaps that's why I haven't felt the need to destroy it just yet. No I would never admit it but this planet is growing on me, I don't know if I'd be able to destroy it without hesitating. I sighed. I know that's not the only reason I would hesitate. Whis, has fallen in love with the residents of earth and the food. I glanced over at Whis who was currently petting a dog that belonged to Goku's family. He was bent over to the dog's eye level and was petting its head. He was smiling and saying sweet things to it. I imagined myself in the dog's position then blinked and looked away trying to stop the blush that dusted my cheeks. One shouldn't think that way of his former master it's improper but.. I can't help but let my brain wonder sometimes. I glanced back at him and noticed he'd changed positions. Now he was still bent over but his butt was facing me, although I can't really see much considering he wears layers. I can still see the outline and now I'm full on blushing. I turn away and try to occupy myself by yelling at Bulma. " **How long does it take you mortals to cook food**?" I asked annoyed. She frowned then placed her hand on her hips. " **For your information it takes around an hour to two hours, so you'll just have to wait a little longer**!" I rose from my chair and crossed my arms. "I do not appreciate it when mortals forget their respect." My Kai started to slowly rise and then I heard Whis behind me. " **Lord Beerus, you should come pet this dog**! **It's so cute**!" Whis stated in his calm and high pitched voice. I sighed and powered down. I wonder how his voice can sound so commanding and girly at the same time. After all these years with him I still haven't figured that out. In fact there are countless things that I haven't really figured out about him. Like why he has his hair up and how come I've never seen it down. What does he do when I sleep. Does he roam the halls in boredom, Visit planets without me, change up his style then decide he likes his original better? I wonder if I'll ever understand him more than I do now. I walked over to the dog and stared at it. For a moment I wanted to destroy it for taking Whis's attention away from me. Then thought better of it considering Whis has been petting it for the last ten minutes. I examined the dog and crossed my arms. "Lord, It doesn't bite." Whis stated teasingly. "I understand that Whis I was about to pet it. What can I not take my own time?" Whis smiled. "Of course, take all the time you need." I growled slightly then reached forward and pet the dog. It's fur was nice and soft and not as hairy as I thought It would be. I smiled slightly then sat down and grabbed the dog petting it from head to tail. Whis chuckled and I chose to ignore him. Then Goku came running up to Bulma being as loud as ever. "Bulma.. Where's our dog? Videl said he needs a flea bath." Bulma's eyes widened. "You don't mean it has fleas do you?" "I don't know I was just told to come get it. Why?" Then Goku looked over at me and he jumped in surprise when he noticed that I was petting the dog. I stood up at my full height. "So, tell me Goku. What are these.. fleas you mentioned?" "I.. uh.. Lord Beerus sir.." He looked at Bulma. She sighed then walked over to me. "Lord Beerus don't panic let me look at your back." I was confused but turned around. She screamed. " **Whis.. there's four or five of them on his back**!" Whis examined my back and hummed. "So fleas are little bugs?" Whis asked in a confused tone. "Yes, but these bugs.. they." Bulma grew nervous for some reason. " **WHAT DO THEY DO**!?" I yelled in frustration. Then I felt pain across my back and started to itch. "They suck the blood as a food source." " **WHAT**!" I powered up and blasted a Kai blast into the air at a random direction. Then I felt pain on the back of my neck and the world went black.

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile on King Kai's planet he stood in front of his demolished house. Thanks to the random Kai blast that Lord Beerus had shot. His shoulders slumped then he started to rebuild his home.

Location: Lord Beerus Temple

Lord Beerus pov:

I opened my eyes and waited for everything around me to form the correct shape. I was laying face down on some pillows in my living room. I still had everything from my waist down on but my jewelry and chest piece had been removed. I felt smooth hands gently working their way over my back and plucking something. I tensed up and started to get up. "It's just me Lord Beerus." Whis stated quietly. I laid back down and then thought about earth. All I needed to remember was that Bulma had said they sucked blood for food. I started to feel very uncomfortable. I've been invested with blood sucking fleas and Whis is massaging me? "What about the fleas Whis? _**This is no time for whatever your doing**_!" Whis sighed. "I'm using medicine Bulma gave me to kill the fleas, I've been removing them for a while now." "Oh." I stated shamefully. Then I let Whis continue, I won't lie I was really enjoying this. I laid my head down and unknowingly started to purr. Whis laughed and started to rub my shoulders and sides in between plucking. "Hey, Whis why are you plucking so many? I thought Bulma said four to five?" I asked curious. Whis nervously laughed. "We'll they seem to have multiplied." "Oh, so how many have you plucked?" I said in a bored tone. "I'm guessing around nine or ten." I yawned. "Actually I've plucked around forty." My eyes widened then I started to get angry. " _ **WHEN WE GET BACK TO EARTH SO HELP ME THERE WON'T BE ANY OF THESE DAMN FLEAS LEFT**_..!" "Lord Beerus, calm down. There is nothing to worry about I've gotten most of them. I just need you to go take a bath with this shampoo. It will finish killing them off." I sighed then something crossed my mind. "Whis, why haven't I felt any pain from these fleas?" Whis hesitated. "I've been massaging certain pressure points around your back in hopes it would take away some of the discomfort. I'm glad to hear you can't feel the pain." I smiled. That's just like him to do something like that. I grinned feeling truly happy by this fact. This was one of the reason's that made me like him so much. I sighed. There I go again thinking about Whis. I was ready to go destroy something, to brush aside these thoughts and feelings. Whis most likely thinks of me as his former student and his current master. Nothing more and nothing less, its really depressing when I think about it. I blinked then felt pain on my thigh and my eyes widened. I needed to go take that bath, but I didn't want to. "I hate bath's." I mumbled. Whis made an annoyed sound. "Lord Beerus, if you don't go take your bath I will strip you myself and throw you in the bath." He stated in his stern don't mess with me voice. I groaned then felt bad, I didn't even say thank-you for taking away the pain. Whis removed his hands and I got up then turned to look at him. He was frowning and had one arm behind his back and the other at his side. He looked like he was ready to start lecturing me. I think I've been thinking about Whis's attitude the wrong way when he's like this. I use to think it was on the parental side but now the more I think about it. He's more like a woman sometimes. I smiled at him which made him raise his eyebrows. "I just realized your more feminine then I thought, Whis." I stated teasingly waiting for his reaction. He just looked away and I could see a light blush appear on his cheeks. I danced on the inside in victory then made myself calm down. "So where is this shampoo that will get rid of my flea problem?" Whis smiled then conjured it out of thin air and held it out to me. "It's right here Lord Beerus." He said in his sweet voice. I grabbed it then and examined it closely. I immediately grew upset sense there was a picture of a dog on the cover. "What they didn't have one for cats?" Whis smiled and he looked like he was trying to hold back his laughter. "It's all they had at their house Lord Beerus." I growled. "Are you sure you didn't have anything to do with this Whis?" "No, Of course not Lord." He started to laugh and looked away again. "Although it is hilarious." I started to stalk off towards the bathing room when Whis cleared his throat. I turned around and he looked bashful. I grinned exposing my teeth a little bit. This is another moment where he looks truly adorable. Then I shook my head slightly and straightened up. "Is there something else you needed to say, Whis?" I asked in my normal annoyed tone. He held his hand in front of his face and tried to avoid eye contact with me by looking anywhere except near me. "Bulma said in order for the fleas to go away for good. Someone needs to help you bathe." I blushed and turned back towards the bathing room. "Well, then Whis would you mind helping me. Sense you're the only one around that I'd even ask." I stated quietly. "Yes." Whis said almost cheerfully. Then I felt his hand on my shoulder and he pushed me into the bathing room. I asked him to look away for a moment so I could undress completely. Then I jumped in but stayed close so Whis could start washing me. This is probably going to be one of the best and worst days of my entire life. It will be the best day because Whis will be washing me and the worst day because the entire time this happens I'll have to focus on not thinking about the fact that he's so close to me when I'm completely naked. I calmed down and tried to relax. I felt Whis's hands on my head coated with a cold liquid. It was obviously the shampoo, and it started to burn like crazy. I flinched and tried to keep the pain concealed but it was getting bad. "Whis.. How long do I have to keep this on?" I asked through gritted teeth. "Until it's all over you then you rinse it off its like regular shampoo." "Oh." So I lost my train of thought again as Whis had finished with my scalp and ears and had moved on to my neck and shoulders. I couldn't help it I started to purr again and Whis apparently couldn't keep his comments to himself. "My, you sure are purring a lot today. So a simple rub on your shoulders is all it takes then?" I closed my eyes and had chosen not to answer. I hoped that he would drop it but I was having no such luck. "Well it seems that your speechless as well. I should have tried this method ages ago." I sighed and soon enough Whis had finished applying the soap to every exposed part. Which was my shoulders and up to the tips of my ears. I stood up facing away from Whis and he started to apply the soap to my back when one hand left. I turned and found him itching his back and arms like crazy. I huffed then asked him straightforward. "Why didn't you tell me you got the fleas to?" I asked. "I'm sorry Beerus I honestly didn't..(scratch)..know..(Scratch)..that I got them..(scratch)..as well." I looked away then blushed knowing what I was going to say and hoped I wasn't looking as pathetic as I felt. "Whis take off your clothes and get in this bath." I said trying my best to sound commanding and yet it sounded more as if I was begging in a way. Whis squeaked and I could swear he jumped five feet in the air. "Beerus, what are you talking about?" I grew annoyed. "Didn't you yourself say that the only way to get rid of these fleas is to have someone help you bathe? _**So stop being stubborn and let me help you**_!" I looked down in an attempt to hide my facial expression. "Okay." Whis said in a small voice. I heard things falling to the ground behind me and didn't dare look. Then Whis cleared his throat and I started to turn towards him out of habit. Whis freaked out and covered my eyes before I saw anything.. or so he thought. All I'm saying is Damn. I could feel my lower region getting hard and I wanted to die right there. Whis kept my eyes covered then he lowered himself into the bath right next to me and uncovered my eyes. I stared at him and for the first time he got to see me full on blush. His abs were extremely defined. He closed his eyes and dunked his head in the water and came up with his eyes still closed. I finally got to witness his hair being down and I loved it. It framed his face perfectly, and I wanted to speak to say something flattering for once and instead I cleared my throat. "Alright Whis." I grabbed the shampoo bottle and tried to steady my erratic breathing. "Come over here." I said finally gaining some confidence in my voice again. Whis nodded then made his way over to me and stopped in front of me but not to close of course. I opened the shampoo bottle and squeezed some of its contents on the palm of my hand. Then set the bottle down and awkwardly applied it to Whis's hair while trying not to focus on him. His hair was soft and silky and I badly wanted to rub my cheek against it. I restrained myself and focused on rubbing it into his scalp. I didn't notice that I had started to apply pressure, until Whis groaned in pain. I immediately stopped and saw Whis's face contorted in pain. I loosened my grip while whispering an apology for hurting this tall angelic creature. I wanted to smack myself to try to regain my focus and decided that a conservation might prove to work better. "So, Whis have you managed to get any new recipes from Bulma?" Whis grinned while closing his eyes. "Yes, I have in fact." He stated while pointing his finger in the air. "I recently acquired a recipe for spaghetti. Its extremely delicious." Whis stated happily while lightly blushing at just the mere thought of the amazing dish. I sighed. _**This is not helping at all**_! _**He looks so cute like this and its pissing me off**_! "Oh, that sounds lovely. What are the ingredients?" I said curiously while moving on to his neck and shoulders just as he had done for me. Whis tapped his cheek and had look a of concentration. Damn him, I thought while trying to control my hands. "Let me think, oh yes it's a dish made with noodles, tomato sauce, onions, and some seasonings." I nodded. "Sounds good." I said then I moved on to his chest. I couldn't help but notice how his muscles felt under my paws and I wanted to lightly scratch him to see his reaction. I cursed under my breath, then Whis leaned his head forward. "Something wrong, Beerus?" I loved the way he said my name, I wander what it would sound like if he was under me saying it over and over. I blinked. Then found that I had finished shampooing all of his exposed skin. I cleared my throat and crossed my arms. "I need you to turn away from me and let me get your back." He sighed. "Lord Beerus I'll let you get half of my back but I'm afraid if I stand completely you'll see something unseemly." I simply nodded in understanding and was disappointed. He turned and raised up a little bit and I quickly shampooed his back in hopes to quickly get this over with. While I was rushing I must of accidentally hit a pleasure point on Whis's back because he moaned and my hold tightened. I lost control as soon as his moan escaped his body. I spun him around and dug my nails into his shoulders and smashed my lips on his. Which only made my dick harden more. Whis's eyes widened and it took me a moment to realize what I had done. I felt a pang of despair in my chest and wanted to run away. I broke away from his lips and turned away from him holding my arms at my sides. "I'm sorry Whis, I don't know what came over me." I said in an aggravated voice. Whis tapped my shoulder and I turned to look at him ready to hear about how he wanted to leave. How he wouldn't be able to stay near me or how he was my former teacher and things like this just couldn't happen. I was even expecting him to be disgusted and to start yelling. That didn't happen. As soon as I turned around he smiled and stated. "What is there to be sorry about my Lord?" Then he grabbed my head and kissed my lips and I growled in pleasure. I turned to face him and deepened the kiss wanting to taste all of him. He tasted like the sweets he ate from earth and I grabbed his head and played with his hair. Then Whis did something I wasn't expecting he grabbed my waist and dunked us both in the water. I grew angry at him ruining this moment and broke away from the kiss and stood up. He rose up and stood all the way and I was angry but I saw his package and blushed from my ears to the bottoms of my cheeks. Then he squeaked and covered himself with his both hands, and even that didn't completely cover him. I licked my lips. He blushed completely then shyly asked. "Lord Beerus is something wrong?" _**"No**_ , _**I just didn't appreciate being dunked in water**_!" I yelled annoyed. "Lord I was rinsing us off, we were covered in flea shampoo." I sighed. "Oh, ok then. Whis I have a request." I stated as I started to close the distance between us. "Yes, Lord?" He asked staring at me worried. "I want to hear you address me as just Beerus." I said seductively low while grabbing his cheeks and pulling him in for another kiss. "Alright, Beerus." Whis stated almost teasingly.

* _ **Lemon Alert* (If you don't like why are you reading? There will be a end of lemon warning at the end of it.)**_

I smashed my lips onto his once more searching for the taste of sweets and I moaned when I found it. Whis sighed in happiness and felt my chest and traced designs on it. Then he teasingly moved his hips forward and rubbed his crotch against mine and I growled. Whis leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "My Beerus your so hard it would have taken quite some time for this to build up." He stated while nibbling on my ear. I moaned in pleasure and decided I'd had enough of his teasing. I reached down and grabbed his dick and started stroking it. He moaned and reached for me and grabbed my shoulders digging his nails into them. I hissed and decided to stroke faster. "Ah, Beerus." Whis said while moaning in delight. I smirked. Then entered a finger into his anus and started to pump teasingly slow. He started to pant and seemed to be fighting on whether he wanted to move backwards or forwards. He was getting close to coming and I wasn't ready for him to yet. So I grabbed his butt and lifted him onto the side of the tub letting his legs dangle over towards me. Then I spread his legs and lowered my self to see his throbbing erection. I licked his tip slowly around the center and he started squirming. " **Beerus don't tease me**!" He stated pleadingly. I grinned showing my teeth and decided to run my tongue up and down him and he nearly screamed. " **Beerus**!" I decided I'd go ahead and give in and took him fully in my mouth and started to -deep throat him. " **Ah** , **oh please don't stop**!" Whis pleaded. I started to lick his member while deep throating him. " **Ah** , **Beerus**!" Whis laid back and grabbed my ears tugging them lightly. This encouraged me to go faster. Whis started moaning and got louder and louder. "Beerus, I think I'm going to.." He came In my mouth and I gladly sucked him dry. He tasted so good I was getting ready for seconds when Whis leaned forward and tugged my ears back lightly. I glanced up at him and he was gazing at me with nothing but lust in his eyes and facial expression. "My turn." He stated in his stern tone. I grinned then slowly licked up his member and leaned back. He groaned in satisfaction then grabbed me by the hips and lifted me out of the water and sat me next to him. He jumped into the water and had me in the same position he was in moments ago. He grinned at me and leaned down and took his time opening my legs then he pushed my chest back until I was laying down. "Beerus." He whispered with half lidded eyes. "Yes?" I asked growing annoyed at how long he was taking. "I just wanted to know if you wanted my full speed at first." I sighed. "Whis do what ever you want you don't need to ask my permission on anything right now." He nodded then his grin turned into a smirk. He leaned down and licked my tip slowly and blew on it. I slammed my hands down cracking the tiles around me and tried to breath normally. Then Whis took his first finger and traced it down my chest, stomach, and finally traced my member. I moaned then he grabbed it and stroked from bottom to top one time. "Whis." I moaned in protest. Then he chuckled and lifted my hips up and inserted a finger into my anus and held it there. "Whis, come on." I groaned trying to move my hips up and down. He held my hips steady then tilted his head and grinned. Then a serious expression overtook his face. "I'm going to warn you that I'm going to go at an extremely fast pace." I nodded and grabbed his head and tangled my claws in his hair and brought his face towards my member. He did a girlish giggle and took me in his mouth while pumping his finger. I moaned and started to thrust my hips forward in hopes he wouldn't slow down at all. He began getting faster and I started to feel myself hitting that breaking point and he stopped. That bastard stopped. I sent him the death glare and he smiled at me innocently. "I thought we could take this somewhere more comfy." He stated while smiling at me and I was ready to smack him. " **Finish what you started first**!" I nearly begged then felt like I was going to kill myself for ever sounding that weak. He blushed then leaned down and licked my member from bottom top in an agonizingly slow pace, I couldn't take it any more and came while screaming his name. He licked and sucked every last bit of it until I was dry. He moaned in his high pitched voice. " **Beerus** , **you taste like sweets**!" I exhaled. "So did you." I stated matter of fact. Whis blushed ten shades of red and I laughed. Then he crawled on top of me and started kissing me. We both moaned and I could feel myself getting hard again at tasting myself. I sat up never breaking the kiss and grabbed his legs wrapping them around my waist. Then I got up and walked into the hallway. Whis broke away from the kiss then smiled shyly. "You don't have to be gentle with me Beerus." I chuckled then smashed into a wall while kissing him. In fact through the entire hallway that's all we did. He smashed me into the wall a few times and the last time I was smashed against a random table demolished it. We kissed and it only got rougher and I held him close to my chest and he leaned back and observed the hallway. I followed his gaze and he was frowning. I sighed. There were giant holes in the walls, the floor was smashed in at some areas. Every piece of furniture was destroyed and some of the roof had fallen down. "Well its nothing we can't fix later." I stated boredly. "True." Whis said in a slightly frustrated tone. He was probably upset with seeing the mess. So I took the opportunity to distract him by kissing him some more. I walked into my bedroom chambers and jumped up the rocks and landed on my bed. I set Whis down while kissing him and straddled him my tail swished in the air from side to side. I broke the kiss. "Are you ready?" I asked seductively. "I've been ready." He said almost like a challenge. I smirked. Then flipped him over and grabbed his ass and brought him closer to me. He was on all fours, I positioned myself and entered him slowly. I leaned forward and had my stomach against his back, with my arms on his shoulders. I moaned. I waited letting him adjust a little bit. He moved back against me and moaned and I took that as my cue and started moving faster. I worked up a nice pace and Whis was moaning and panting loudly. I loved it. " **Beerus**.. **Oh Beerus please go faster**.!" I grinned and complied moving at an almost ground shaking pace. Whis was apparently loving it as much as me. I started moaning as well. " **Whis your so damn tight**!" I said while rocking my hips into him. He reached back and grabbed my ears and held them. I started hitting a certain spot and it made Whis squeal in complete bliss. I focused on that spot some more and he screamed. His pleasure brought me over the edge and I felt pressure build and release and I came inside of him. " **Whis**!" I screamed in ecstasy. He came shortly afterwards. "Beerus." I rocked in him a few more times then pulled out and laid down next to him.

 _ ***End of lemon***_

Whis sighed then laid his head on my chest. He stared up at me and stared into my eyes. "So, what was this? A way to ease some stress?" He asked with a sad frown. I sighed. I was supposed to be ready for this conservation, but I never thought this would actually happen. I need to be honest with him and hope for the best. A God of Destruction shouldn't have these feelings it makes him look like a weakling but I don't care. I do have these feelings for Whis and hiding them is not going to help at all. In fact if anyone gets upset about how I feel I'll just destroy them. Well except for Whis. I could never destroy him without destroying a part of me with him. I need to speak but my mouth feels dry. Whis sighs then starts to get up. " _ **Whis wait**_!" I say almost panicked. "This wasn't a way to ease stress, this was my way of confessing." Whis stared at me in complete shock. "Confessing.. What?" I cleared my throat. "My feelings for someone I care deeply about." "Someone?" Whis stated teasingly. I growled. " _ **Alright, fine**_! _**Your that someone**_ , _**Whis**_!" I love you, you idiotic Earth hogging.." Whis leaned forward and grabbed my jaw. "That's quite enough Lord Beerus." Whis said. He stared at me in slight amusement and smiled. "So you love me do you? I have to admit this comes as quite the surprise." I blushed and for the first time in a long time I was terrified. I was worried that Whis would laugh in my face and tell me that it was just a stress reliever for him. That he could never love someone who's always sleepy, proud, and a bit on the grumpy side at times. I was afraid of him rejecting me and having to live with it. It made me want to destroy every thing within a five mile radius. Whis leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. "For the record, I love you as well you adorable grumpy cat." I growled. " _ **I am not adorable**_!" He laughed and I grabbed him and kissed him romantically. Whis pulled away and blushed. "Lord Beerus, are you feeling up to another round?" He asked suggestively. Whis got his answer when I started trailing kisses down his neck. "Oh, I guess so." Whis said while blushing and laughing.

Hours later and many rounds later I kneaded the bed and laid down. Then Whis laid beside me and I snuggled up next to him. Whis smiled and started to pet my shoulders and head. I purred and sighed contently. Its true Whis doesn't sleep but he could rest his eyes. So Whis just smiled. He held an arm over me and smiled. "I love you Beerus." I grinned then looked at Whis and with as much happiness as I felt I stated. "I love you to, Whis."


End file.
